Blutbad Love Fever
by Alex Took
Summary: When Monroe and Rosalee meet up at the shop one afternoon, both Wesen struggle to keep their feelings for each other a secret. But when Monroe accidentally ingests an aphrodisiac that makes him behave like a drunken blutbad, he expresses the way he feels... in more than just words.
1. Midnight Flowers

**Author's Note**: **_Despite a few similarities, this was written before the episode 'Quill'. Where Rosalee kisses Monroe while under the influence of a Wesen illness. And takes place before that episode as well. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Monroe's smile wouldn't leave his face. Even after he was cut off by a Bauerschwein on a motorcycle and was slammed into by a Mauzhertz in a hurry on the sidewalk that morning. He had been spending a lot of time at the shop with Rosalee as of late. His clock gigs had been slowing down and he always enjoyed spending his day there. With Rosalee. No matter what they were doing, even dusting shelves was fun with her. Though it had interrupted his usual routine, this new routine of helping her out was a favorite of his. And much better than the usual afternoon Pilates he'd do around 3:30 PM, which he was currently skipping out on as he entered a coffee shop.

Monroe sidled inside the cafe, slipping his hands in his corduroy pockets as he looked over the menu. When the Bauerschwein in front of him, whom he quickly realized was the same one from that morning for this man also couldn't constrain his belly into the tight leather outfit he was strapped in, shuffled away Monroe placed his order. Not only did he get one green tea chai, but two.

"Thank you sir." Monroe said to the cashier before grasping the drinks in both hands. The warm liquid toasting up his chilled hands. It was a cooler day in Portland, and Rosalee's shop was often on the cold side. And he knew her well enough that a warm green tea chai, with a dash of nutmeg, would be something she'd never turn down. The sidewalk was damp and the air smelt like rain as the Blutbad opened the door to his Volkswagen and carefully settled the teas into cup holders. Though as often as he had been going to the shop, he hadn't been there in 4 days. But those three days, felt longer. Like, way longer.

A rush of butterflies inside his sweater garbed chest fluttered as the shop appeared in the distance. The blutbad hadn't realized how often Rosalee's smile was in his mind, nor how different he felt when he was with her. He hadn't felt like this for someone in... he didn't know... years possibly. Yes years. So many years. He hadn't realized how heavy his blutbad heart grew nor how gloomy a week would become when he wouldn't see her. Hadn't realized how many times he had made up excuses to go to the shop. Nor that he would often wear a certain navy sweater she had complimented him on once. Hadn't realized how dull a day would be without even a text, or how much pleasure he felt in even a quick phone conversation about fern oil and flower petals. The fact that he hadn't felt this way about someone in so many years was most of why he didn't think about it. Didn't want to think about it enough to realize how much he cared for her. The last time he deeply cared for someone it didn't end well. This was different, but because of the past Monroe feared thinking about the way his heart felt, and instead of dwelling on it in his mind, he let those feelings flow on his smiling lips as he walked up to the front door of the shop. And little did he know, but Rosalee was wearing a similar smile from her heart to her sleeves.

Rosalee had received a shipment of various types of herbs, spices, salves and drinks, all bundled up in bottles and every single one of them needed to go up on the shelves. She could reach most places, even the highest shelves when on a ladder, but no one got that job done better than Monroe. He could always reach the tallest shelves with ease. But her need of his help, wasn't really a need. It was an excuse, and she knew it. Rosalee smirked as she glanced to his text:

**3:27 PM _Gettin' us a little something to toast up the igloo_**

She had come to realize from the moment she met Monroe, that he was unlike any Blutbad she'd ever met. Unlike anyone for that matter, Wesen or not. His charm, sincerity and kindness beneath his gruff look was what drew her to him. His heart was always full, and she found her own wanting to be nearer to his. That however, she kept it to herself. But she didn't know how much longer she would be able to do so. When she heard his car pull to a stop outside the shop, a smile grew on her face. Rosalee took a glance in a mirror before getting to work on organizing some bottles. That were already organized, but she wanted to appear busy. She heard the car door shut above the sounds of the glass bottles she was shifting. Her eyes flitted to the door as she heard the knob shift before it swung open. Monroe appeared, using his foot to open it as both hands were filled with the teas.

"Need help?" Rosalee asked, trying not to show what she was feeling inside. The rush of nervous excitement upon meeting his brown gaze.

"I got it." Monroe managed to get in and close the door before crossing the entry of the shop. "Lucky I got in there before the after work swarms. They usually don't have any of this stuff left after 4 or so." Rosalee wandered over to the tall man and took the drink from him. She sniffed it, her sense of smell catching the flavor before any human would have. "Green tea chai. Smells perfect."

"Tastes perfect too. Well next to perfect. I'm still workin' on my own recipe at home." Rosalee smiled.

"Thanks for this." She cupped the drink with both hands and sipped it.

"No problem." Monroe nodded to her as he drank from his tea, his eyes scanning the boxes littering the shop. Rosalee took the moment to look him over. The blutbad was wearing a pair of dark corduroy pants below a coat, and a knitted navy sweater with a green plaid sneaking out at the end of the sleeves. The sweater fitted him nicely, as did the pants, she couldn't help but notice how _much_ it all flattered the blutbad. She mentally shook herself when she noticed she was staring, embarrassed. She glanced up to his face and he gave her a smile before his eyes skipped about the shop.

"So, looks like a lot of work to do huh?"

"Unfortunately. Its like busy work at school. Except more bending and lifting."

"Yeah, and only more fun." He meandered over to a box of bottles he spotted across the room. "Where else do you get to see Verfaulte Pulver up close." He wrinkled his nose as he got near. "Okay smelling the stuff not as fun."

"If you don't have water to stabilize it with water immediately after opening, you better get out of the room or you'll be worse off than a skunk."

"Get of the state I'd say." He said as he wiped the foul scent from his nose before sipping the tea, bending down to inspect another box. "So, where do we begin?" He asked as he stripped off his coat, resting it on the counter.

"Well, I was saving all these, for you." She sat her tea down an meandered over to a pile of boxes, patting their lids.

"I'm honored." He said teasingly. "Lemme guess, it's either a box that goes up there" he gestured to the top shelf. "Or a box of danish donuts, because either one I'd be totally fine with." Rosalee smirked.

"Sorry to let you down." She opened the box and he peered in at the large bottles, filled with some type of magenta substance.

"Hey, a little organizing never hurt anyone." They glanced up at each other. "But donuts on the other hand..." Monroe raised his brow as he slipped his hands under the box to lift it up.

"Let me help." Rosalee said, beginning to grab the sides of the heavy box.

"No no, I got it. Where do these guys go?" And with the ease of picking up a box of Styrofoam, the blutbad lifted the 50 lb box. He was one strong man, and Rosalee tried not to let how much she admired that about him linger in her mind as she scooted the ladder towards him.

"They go right up here, under the Midnight Flowers sign." she pointed to the engraved sign in the wooden shelf.

"Oh, duh. Midnight Flower potions go by the flowers sign, of course." Monroe had also become slightly distracted in that moment, for when he had picked up the box, it was heavier than he'd thought it would be. He could handle it all right, but he didn't want to show that it was almost too heavy. "You know if Siegbartes weren't so... ogre, they'd be perfect for this kind of job." He said as he lugged the box to the top. "But us Blutbaden, we can handle it. Though perfect isn't exactly the word I'd use for my people." He grunted as he placed the box on the top shelf. Rosalee watched him from below and couldn't help but say.

"There's a lot of definitions for perfect."

"Fair enough." Monroe said as be began unloading the box. "So, what is this stuff exactly? I smells kind of funky. Like an aphrodisiac had a baby with a dandelion." He inspected one of the bottles up close and then realized why they had been so heavy, it wasn't full of a magenta liquid, but of a dense sand like powder.

"Almost."

"That almost didn't sound entirely convinced." Monroe said as he smirked down at the Fuchsbau from over his shoulder.

"It is part aphrodisiac. It has to be mixed with this." Rosalee held up a clear liquid bottle. The blutbad glanced down as he shoved a row of bottles against the wall.

"I'm assuming that's not water."

"It's pressed dandelion mixed with some heavy duty stuff."

"See I was on the right track." Rosalee smirked.

"When you mix the Midnight Flower powder with this, well," Rosalee raised her brow. "It gives you a lot of energy... through the night."

"Oh, that kind of energy." The two smirked without making eye contact. "So what happens if this stuff here gets ingested without, that. No sudden turning into toad like transformations? Growing warts in... places."

"It has different effects on different people. Depending on their size." Monroe froze as he gently placed a bottle down.

"Size... got it." Rosalee reddened, smirking.

"No I mean, yes but-"

"Hey we're adults, we can talk about aphrodisiacs without giggling. And, their effects..." Rosalee looked up to him.

"I meant size as in big guys, big guys like you." Monroe couldn't help but blush and give her a funny glance at the same time.

"Boy we are adults here."

"Height Monroe, as in height." Rosalee threw her arms out, amused and embarrassed at her comments.

"Gotcha. You were saying?"

"Depending on, your body type, the effect varies. Without mixing it with this stuff," she shook the bottle. "It will make anyone no matter their size have a fever, faint, be lethargic or not in their right state of mind, disorientated. But with some aphrodisiac like effects. Nothing too drastic, on its own, but a lot of, expression I guess is the right word. " She began putting away several of the clear bottles.

"So you're saying not at Hank vs. Hexenbiest level I see. More like you're drunk."

"Something like that. If someone tall like you inhaled it, strangely enough, it would effect you more than say, if I did."

"Interesting." Monroe carefully placed the last bottle and began to climb down.

"Oh I forgot to mention, it also could be deadly." Monroe turned to face her as he landed.

"Yeah... don't want to forget to mention that." Rosalee handed him another box.

"In rare cases."

"Well lately I've learned that 'rare' things. Aren't all that rare. Grimm's for example." Rosalee raised her brow in agreement.

"True. But that also, depends on the person. Its best not to mess with it."

"Not planning on it." Rosalee set to work on several shelf units, filling them with various bottles, herbs, etc. By the time 6 o'clock rolled around the blutbad and Fuchsbau had most of the work done. There had been dozens of boxes to put away, but with two the work went twice as fast. Their tea had been gone in the first half hour, and even the coolness of the shop faded as they got warmed up from all the work. There were only a few boxes left when the sound of a phone ringing in the back of shop startled the two Wesen.

"If that's another shipment, tell 'em to get us a Siegbartes and we'll be done by sundown." Rosalee smirked as she hurried out of the room. Monroe sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow. Though it had been hours since he started helping, it certainly didn't seem that way. And he was beginning to think about suggesting they go out to eat when he tripped on something. His shoulder rammed into the shelf unit, rattling the bottles. But Monroe was too distracted by worrying over what he had tripped on, Rosalee's sweater. Now the pretty thing had a footprint on it. "Man. Nice one Monroe." He grumbled, unaware of what the shelf was up to behind him. As he knelt down to carefully pick it up, his heel bumped the shelf. Right as his senses told him something was coming, a glass bottle shattered an inch from him.

In seconds the air was full of a pinkish hued powder. He couldn't see a foot in front of him. He coughed, trying not to breath it in. As he tried to wave it away, unable to escape taking it into his lungs, he realized what it was. Midnight Flowers. Monroe staggered out of the pink cloud, patting the walls, trying to find a way to fresh air. Accidentally knocking more vials onto the floor. Through his coughing Rosalee's voice appeared.

"Monroe!" She called from the other room as the sounds of the glass breaking reached her ears.

"I'm, I'm..." He struggled to say. But it didn't take more than 30 seconds for his vision to start to blur. His head was swelling and spinning. His hearing fading. Rosalee's voice fading like the rest of the shop. Rosalee hurried into the room, glancing at the cloud of powder. Knowing from the smell and look what it was.

"Monroe!" She called, frantically looking for him. When she noticed his body peaking out from behind the counter. Broken glass surrounding him. His eyes closed. The blutbad was unconscious.

* * *

_**Please Review! **_


	2. A Fevered Recovery

"Monroe!" She called, frantically looking for him. When she noticed his body peaking out from behind the counter. Broken glass surrounding him. His eyes closed. He was unconscious."Monroe!" She shouted before dashing over. She hadn't known whether he was hit by a bottle and it was to blame, or the Midnight Flower, but either way she needed to get him away from the mess and the scent of the powder. She slid her arms under his and dragged him as far as she could from the mess. Her heart was racing. He must have inhaled a lot of the flower powder to be out this quick. She feared she didn't know all of what the substance could do on its own, and her chest grew heavy as she looked down on his placid expression. She cupped his face, his cheek scratchy in her palm. He had to wake up soon, or she didn't know what more to do. What if his body reacted in a way she couldn't help? Or didn't know how to help.

Rosalee bit her lip trying to remain calm. When she noticed sweat beginning to sparkle on his brow. Was he already breaking out into a fever? She began to worry about him not waking up, she had a few ideas of what to do, but she was new to the powder and didn't know it a well as most other things in her shop. She tried to remain calm, she had treated many people in a state like this before, but never Monroe. She worried her feelings for him would cloud her logic in finding a way to help him. She slipped her arms under him again, trying to drag him but she only got a few inches when she gave up. He was a big man after all. But he didn't give her much time to worry.

"Dude..." Monroe mumbled, beginning to blink.

"Monroe?" Rosalee looked down at him. His dark gaze flicked up to her face, and his confused expression morphed into a smile when their eyes met.

"Well hello gorgeous." Rosalee tried to not laugh at his slurred tone, and her worry came back when she noticed his flushed cheeks and sweating brow.

"Monroe, how do you feel?" She said as clearly as she could.

"Me?" He said, slightly slurred.

"Yes, Monroe. You inhaled the Midnight Flower powder."

"It's midnight? Oh I gotta get going." Rosalee sighed, he was certainly showing the fever, disorientation, and fainting. He leaned forward, attempting to rise. Rosalee placed her hand on his back to help him up.

"We need to get you to a couch or a bed or somewhere before you faint again, all right?"

"Yeah going to bed doesn't sound half bad." Rosalee thought for a moment. The couch in the shop couldn't fit the large man comfortably, and though the shop had everything she would need to calm the powder's effects here, she thought it best to take him to the comfort of his own home.

"Now Monroe," she leaned down, his back was now pressed against the counter and his eyes skipped about before landing on her face. Appearing startled as he noticed it so near. "I'm going to gather what I need, then we are going to your house. You need to stay put for a minute than, together, we're going to walk to your car."

"If you say so." His hand lethargically patted her cheek before falling limp at his side.

"I'll be right back." Rosalee hurried about the shop, gathering into a bag all she thought she might need. Various herbs, concoctions, several vials that together would make one thing, and lastly stuffed his coat in the bag before dashing back over to the half awake Blutbad. Snagging her best medicinal book before slinging the bag over her shoulder before kneeling beside him.

"Wow where'd you come from?" His brow sank and he looked about the room as if to figure out where he was.

"I'm going to help you get up, and then we're going to slowly walk outside."

"All right..." He mumbled, sounding unconvinced. If he fainted again before they got to the car, she didn't know what she'd do. The blutbad shakily got to his feet, Rosalee holding him tightly from behind. They slowly shuffled across the shop, Monroe's eyes on the floor. The two managed to get outside, though locking the door proved to be the most difficult task with a lethargic blutbad slung on her shoulder. "Hey that's my car."

"Yes, it is." She groaned, opening his door. He flopped inside, lazily dragging his own feet into the vehicle. She shut his door before getting in on the other side. Keys. She bit her lip, glancing to Monroe.

"Monroe, where are you car keys?"

"You know I don't exactly feel like going for a drive right now? I got a headache and don't feel so good." Monroe said before swiveling his head to face her. "I mean, with you, I'd love-" but whether he said "to" or "you" was lost in his slurred speech. It didn't matter she just needed to get him home and find the keys. She glanced about before rummaging through his coat. If they weren't in his coat, they were most likely in his pocket.

"Are your keys in your pocket, Monroe?" She thought it better to ask then to suddenly start poking around in his pants. Though she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer and leaned over to him.

"Balloon animals kind of freak me out. Those and black olives. It's like what's the point?" Rosalee patted his chest in case they were in the plaid pocket below his sweater before she reached her hand into his pant pocket. Monroe's ramble came to a halt as he slowly looked to her, than down to her hand.

"Is that your hand in my pants?" His brow was raised but a an amused look was on his face. Rosalee tried to avoid blushing.

"I'm trying to find your..." To her luck, there they were smashed against his thigh at the bottom of his pocket. But her unfinished sentence left him staring with a half smile on his face, all the while looking dazed.

"Works for me." Rosalee started the engine hardly hearing his comment within her worry, and in seconds was heading away from the shop and down the darkening street. The shadows of trees fading as nightfall crept in, the moon peaking over the distant mountains. More trees came into sight the closer she got to Monroe's home. Luckily she had been there before once when his car broke down and he needed a ride home. Else she might never find the place with how incoherent he was behaving.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as they pulled up his road. But he didn't respond as he stared out his window at the surroundings with a look in his eye as if he'd never been there before. Rosalee sighed, pulling up the drive way. The cool air of the evening piercing through her sweater as she opened the door, hurrying over to Monroe before he tried to get out on his own. Swaggering, the two made it to the stained glass wolf door and into the home, silent but for the sounds of many ticking clocks. She glanced about and began to direct them down the hallway towards where she guessed his bedroom might be. Monroe staggered silently along with her, his eyes half open, but on her all the while.

"What's going on?" He asked, sounding a bit more like himself but still not entirely there. Rosalee used her foot to open his bedroom door.

"Lie down, and I'll get you some water." She guided him to his bed, a forest themed quilt blanketing the large mattress. She smiled at the embroidered wolves around the edges. Monroe plopped backwards onto the bed, Rosalee took off his shoes before helping his legs onto the mattress. "There, you comfortable?" She lifted his head up and stuffed a pillow under it, his eyes giving her a curious look.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Rosalee felt his forehead, he still had a fever.

"Are you hot?" He raised his brow.

"That question should be directed at you, not me. Because that answer, would be a big fat yes." Rosalee looked away. It was a good sign was that he was speaking clearly, but it seemed the aphrodisiac portion must be taking over... he would never say something like this on his own, or would he? No, she was sure it was his altered state of mind talking... not a truth behind it. At least that's what she told herself. "Am I drunk?"

"No. Just rest."

"Am I aren't I?"

"No, you inhaled a dangerous powder. You need to rest." Monroe chuckled.

"What like too many pixy sticks. I did that once. Not fun. Leaves a bad taste in your mouth after like, 15."

"I'll be right back."

While Rosalee was off in the kitchen, flipping through the book she had brought, comparing potions, anecdotes and what not Monroe lay perfectly comfortable just lounging around. Not fully aware of how dazed he was. His mind was swarming with random thoughts, ones he felt didn't belong to him, but the most prominent ones were about Rosalee. He couldn't quite pin point it, but he felt like this was the time to tell her how he felt. He was completely unaware on the other hand, that it was because all walls of logic and precaution had been bulldozed with this powder. All he wanted to do was tell her everything on his mind. But where did she go? As soon as he'd start to wonder, the thoughts would take over again. He just wanted to be with her, talk to her. And the hint of aphrodisiac in the cloud of flower he had inhaled increased his want to be near her. Kiss her. Feel her lips within his. But as much as he wanted to do all that, waves of exhaustion would flood his mind and nearly send him into a sleep.

Rosalee meanwhile, was relieved when she read that if the person whom inhaled it is not unconscious for over 45 minutes nor turning a slight pink within the first hour of ingesting it, they would be fine. All they needed was rest, water, and rest. Her entire body relaxed as she read. He was going to be okay. She got a glass of water from his sink and sipped. He had been acting drunk. But like many drunk men she'd encountered in her life. If you happened to be the female near them, they wanted you. But the more she thought about it, it didn't seem like Monroe would be that kind of drunk. As she very well knew, he was different. Was he acting this way because of the powder? It could be. She knew how she felt about him, how strongly she did. And decided that she could be seeing what she wanted to see in the unwell blutbad's actions. Rosalee gathered up an extra blanket and a glass of water for Monroe before heading to the bedroom.

"Hey there." He said with a smile as she walked in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She sat his glass down beside him and rested the blanket at his feet.

"Now that you're here? Awesome." She smirked before picking up the water glass.

"Drink this. Do you remember what I told you?"

"That I OD'd on pixie sticks? Oh no, it was Heath bars wasn't it. Man I have a weakness for those all right." Rosalee raised her brow and figured it best to explain it all to him when he was recovered and decided to focus on just that.

"You need rest and liquids." Rosalee poured a small vial of green liquid into his water before handing it to him. "To bring the fever down." Monroe locked eyes with her, it was then she noticed a twinkle in them despite his lethargic form.

"Oh baby, I don't think this fever is going anywhere without you." The blutbad eased his way up into a sitting position. Rosalee stared. Looking from his eyes to his lips.

"Just drink this." She said quickly, trying to glance away from him. Was it the powder that was making him say these things...or yes, was it that, but was it allowing his true feelings to flow freely? Rosalee took a seat beside him, glancing at one of the several clocks in the room. It was near 8 pm now. The windows were dark, and the house was cold. But her heart was racing, making her skin crawl. Monroe drank the glass, the Fuchsbau taking it from him and setting it aside.

"That should help fairly quickly." She rested a hand on his back. The blutbad met her eyes, an amused look on his face.

"What?" She asked and couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"Dude. You are, so beautiful. Like goddess level." Rosalee glanced away, embarrassed, trying not to react how she wanted to. The longer he looked upon her, and the words he spoke, made her want to do nothing more but kiss him. But even if these words were how he felt, she couldn't act on them now. Not while he was in this state.

"I'm flattered. But you really ought to get some sleep. You're ill, you're behaving funny, you're-" But her excuses were cut off by the blutbad, who leaned in closer to her.

"You're so... like." He put a hand to her cheek. Their eyes locked. Her heart was racing. "Really, really... hot." And before Rosalee could react, Monroe's lips were pressed against her's. The same butterflies that had been harboring in the two Wesen's chest earlier that day were fluttering about. Tickling and dancing, from their toes to their lips. She leaned into him, threading her hand into his thick dark hair. She could feel his strong hand against her back, pulling her closer to him. The blutbad pulled away for a moment, and when she met his eyes he smiled. "This is fun." The words brought Rosalee to her senses. This couldn't happen, not like this. "You know what I feel like." Rosalee raised her brow. "Sleeping." And with that his eyes suddenly grew tired, his hand slipped from his face into her palm and he plopped down onto his back.

Rosalee took a deep breath before nodding. Though there was no way she could sleep now, it was for the best for many reasons. She looked down, his warm hand limp in her grasp. She figured he was asleep when his eyes cracked open. "What are you doing so far away. Its prime time spooning hour. Everybody knows that." Rosalee smirked and lay down beside him. The blutbad unlinked her hand and wrapped his sweatered arm around her waist. Leaning his head against her's. His breathing slowing. Rosalee scooted as near to him as she could before resting her head on his chest. Once again, when she thought he was asleep by then, his other arm lifted up and also wrapped around her. Holding her in a warm embrace.

The funny thought of wondering if he was faking it all skipped out of her mind as quickly as it had arrived. But what she did have to find out, was not if he was faking it on purpose... but accidentally. If his actions were all by the hand of some flower powder. She didn't want to think if the answer was yes, and decided to allow herself the pleasure of the sweet moment. His reaction in the morning would tell her what she needed to know. And till that long hour, she was in the prime time location for watching over him, and of course, for spooning.

Rosalee awoke to a cold chill over her arm. The sounds of dishes being washed from the direction of the kitchen. The refrigerator door closing. Her eyes opened to see the bed beside her was empty. And the blanket she had brought over for Monroe was draped around her, all but for the arm that had been around him. Her heart clenched. What if he had awoken, and was so confused and upset that he ran out of there. Rosalee decided it was best to face whatever was coming and rose from the bed.

Monroe, meanwhile... his head was spinning. He felt nearly normal. Just tired and hungry. Normal all except his heart. It was thundering. Flashes of last night remained in his mind. He didn't remember it all, something about ingesting a dangerous powder... but what he clearly remembered was the kiss. Did he really kiss her? Man, I'm an idiot he thought to himself. What if she didn't want to be kissed. What if she stayed with him out of guilt? But Monroe's worry was short lived as his heart raced when Rosalee walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. Good morning." He said, trying to sound as normal as he could. Rosalee smiled, walking up to him.

"You look better."

"I sure feel a heck of a lot better. Next time, we really are hiring that Siegbartes." He sipped his coffee.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Coffee." He gestured to the pot.

"I'm good, actually." His head was swarming. He had to say something. The same thoughts were going through Rosalee's mind as the two stood awkwardly in the quiet kitchen. Monroe couldn't hold his tongue back any longer as he stepped up to her.

"Look, I want you to know that what happened last night, was, whatever... I mean," he bit his lip, "I sincerely apologize for anything out of line. I was clearly intoxicated, accidental or not, and apparently..." Rosalee was about to jump in when Monroe spoke again. Looking down at her into her eyes. "Apparently did what I don't have the guts to do when I'm not... snorting flower powder." His arms fell to his sides. A rush of relief and nervousness flooded through him. Rosalee stared up at him. "So we cool, I-" Monroe was cut off. And nearly lost his footing and spilled his coffee as Rosalee wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face towards him as she pressed her lips against his. Monroe pulled away for a second, his brow raised. "I'll take that as a yes, I mean, if you-" But he was cut off as she kissed him again. "I say every time I ask a question, and you're answer is yes, you answer it this way instead." He said as they parted for a moment. His heart hammering.

"I had to be sure you didn't mind kissing me when you weren't half conscious, fevered, possessed by flowers..." Monroe smirked.

"Does it seem like I mind?" Rosalee leaned in close to him and whispered against his lips.

"I'm not entirely convinced, you might have to try again." Monroe tossed his coffee cup backwards into the sink as he kissed her once again.

Monroe never would have thought that being knocked unconscious by a dangerous flower powder would lead to not only sharing with Rosalee how much he cared for the her, but also discovering that the brown eyed Fuchsbau felt that same. And expressed to him... in more than just words. But hey, he was the one who started it. And boy was he glad that he had. For when he left her home that morning, the smile on his face was the happiest one he'd ever worn. His big, blutbaden heart had never felt more loved.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I would love to hear what you think of this ending as well for I plan to write more Monrosalee stories in the future :) Thank you again!** _


End file.
